1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dust collecting device of a vacuum cleaner, which separates dust from externally-drawn air and accommodates the separated dust therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
General operation of a vacuum cleaner includes drawing in external air and dust, and separating the dust from the drawn air. The vacuum cleaner employs a dust collecting device to separate the dust and accommodate the separated dust. A cyclone dust collector, which separates dusts from the air by using centrifugal force, is quite popular among the dust collecting devices. Unlike the existing dust bags, the cyclone dust collector can be used repeatedly, and it provides more hygienic environment.
Although a cyclone dust collector is effective in separating large particles of dust from the air, the structural limit of the cyclone dust collector generates a problem of re-scattering and discharging of usually small particles of the collected dust to the outside.
A filter for fine dust has been used in a vacuum cleaner to prevent the above problem by re-filtering air and blocking fine particles of dust. However, as the vacuum cleaner additionally employs the filter for fine dust, structure is complicated, and because users have to use the filter as a separate part from the cyclone dust collector, maintenance of the vacuum cleaner is inconvenient.